


Sing to me instead Elu

by Chloe_hufflepuff



Category: SKAM France
Genre: Cute, Eliott Demaury - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Skam France - Freeform, lucas lallemant - Freeform, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_hufflepuff/pseuds/Chloe_hufflepuff
Summary: Basically just a couple one shots based on songs from the amazing Ben Platt’s album , sing to me instead!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 2





	Sing to me instead Elu

Song: Ease your mind

Prompt: I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice  
Darling, only you can ease my mind  
Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind

The clang of the metal hitting Lucas’ hand echoed throughout the supposed desolate street as he kept slamming his hand into the wall (?), which resulted in Scarlett covering his bruised knuckles. “Dammit, Lucas. You’re stupid, you’re so freaking stupid. I should’ve, I should’ve ...” he kept mumbling and muttering to himself, his levels of distress increasing as he kept repeatedly hitting his hand into the metal, liking the cool feel of it against his skin and the pain of it which allowed his inner pain to match the exterior. “Why can’t you be normal? Why do you have to be such a freak, such a freak” His mumbling and mutterings got louder until they reached the point of shouting where his breathing became more ragged, reaching the point of ventilation and the intervals between slamming his hand into the metal became less and less. 

Then, out of the darkness came Eliott. Beautiful, annoying Eliott. The one who destroyed but fixed Lucas. “Lucas, is that you?” The voice was nothing but a distant sound as Lucas kept on and on whacking his damaged hand against the bitter metal, his thoughts becoming much clearer and louder. Elliott’s expression resembled that of complete fear but also of concern as he took a step closer towards Lucas to observe him and the situation at hand. Quickly and softly, Eliott tenderly took Lucas’ bloody and bruised hand into his own in which he ran his thumb over where he and inflicted harm and covered it in a blanket of warmth. “Lucas, hey? You need to, please look at me” Eliott carefully released Lucas’ hand to gently cup his cheek and looked into his deep blue eyes, filled with sorrow and anguish. “You, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Please don’t hate yourself Lulu. You’re beautiful and brave and smart” Lucas could do nothing but look back at the older boy as single tears ran down both cheeks which Eliott managed to wipe away with the caress of his thumb. As Lucas opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, his legs gave way out of exhaustion from the night which allowed Eliott to wrap his caring arms around Lucas’ waist, supporting him but also increasing the proximity between them both and therefore the intimacy. “Sorry, I’m just really ...” Eliott hushed the younger boy, letting Lucas break down in front of him and sink into his embrace. “Lucas, it’s okay I’m here and you’re safe. You’re okay, you’re good.” Eliott whispered reassuring comments into his ear in an attempt to calm his breathing down which led to Lucas tightening his arms around Eliott, taking in the warmth and comfort he was being provided.

Yes, Eliott partly caused his pain but he also took it away. Eliott has a way of hurting Lucas without knowing but also takes away his toxic thoughts in that moment. They’ll have to talk about everything in the morning but until then, Lucas can seek comfort and Eliott is willing to give it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short? I haven’t written fanfics for such a long time and I’m getting back into the swing of things eek. Any feedback would be much appreciated!! 💛💛💛


End file.
